Panic Room
by Rodeuse
Summary: UA - se situe après le combat contre les alphas à la fin de la saison 2, lorsque Derek est passé pour mort. Stiles et Derek sont fait prisonniers des alphas dans une chambre blindée, ou " panic room "... début de romance.


**Bonjour à tous :-) **

**Nouvelle histoire, un UA, sur un autre couple : Stiles et Derek de Teen wolf. Non, je n'ai pas abandonné Sherlock Holmes ( sans déconné, jamais je pourrais passer complètement à autre chose que Sherlock Holmes ! Film comme série, je suis définitivement, irrémédiablement accro, et j'ai encore des fanfics en cours jamais je n'en aurais fini avec Sherlock ! ) **

**Mais, parfois, il m'arrive de regarder d'autres séries ( série addict, bienvenue ! ) comme Teen Wolf, qui n'est pas ma préférée, mais qui est agréable à suivre. Et comme beaucoup d'autre, je suis tombée sous le charme - non, pas de Derek, vous vous y attendiez hein ?! :-p - de Stiles. Stiles, gaffeur, hyperactifs, juste humain, avec des démons, des souffrances et un passé douloureux, et bi par dessus le marché ! Comment je ne pouvais pas aimer ce petit ? ^^**

**Cette fanfiction est venue comme ça, naturellement, elle se situe à la fin de la saison ... attendez, je réfléchi. 2, je crois ? Bref, quand ya le combats entre la meute et les alphas et que Derek, après, est passé pour mort. **

**Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une romance ou pas ... pas vraiment. A vous de décider, en fait.**

**Comme vous le verrez dans cette histoire, je suis fan du couple Wolverine/Malicia ( mon premier ship et seul couple " hétéro" même s'ils ne sont pas en couple, qui me fasse vibrer ... au temps où je regardais x-men évolution, et encore aujourd'hui, dans le premier x-men en film qui a bien mis en valeur mes deux chouchous - d'ailleurs, j'ai commencé une fic sur eux et il est fort probable que je la publie un jour ici ) **

**Le titre de ma fic fait référence au film Panic Room avec mon actrice préférée, une femme que j'admire énormément : Jodie Foster. **

**Bon, je vais faire semblant d'être un minimum sérieuse et faire un disclaimer pour la première fois de ma vie : je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Stiles et Derek ne sont pas de ma propre invention et ne m'appartiennent pas ( sinon ça se saurait je leur ferai des scènes succulentes à ces deux petits chéris mouh ha ha ! ) et que je ne gagne aucun argent à écrire ceci ( et croyez moi, étant au chômage, c'est bien dommage ! et ça rime en plus ) ^^**

**Bref. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Et s'il vous plait, si lire cette histoire vous a fait quelque chose, si ça vous a plu, si vous avez détesté, juste ... ce que vous avez ressenti en la lisant; C'est simpa de me le dire, de laisser une review, je suis ici pour échanger... :) Et je serai ravie de converser avec vous !**

**Les incohérences quant aux yeux de Derek, j'en ai parfaitement conscience c'est juste que ça m'arrangeait de les mettre comme ça ... **

* * *

Seule source de lumière, le néon vacillait par intermittence en un infernal et incessant grésillement, menaçant de s'éteindre à chaque instant et ne s'éteignant jamais. La lumière crue, aveuglante, disparaissait alors pour plonger la pièce dans un noir totale. Et à chaque fois, Stiles sentait monter en lui une bouffée d'angoisse incontrôlable, que réussissait à peine à canaliser les successions de flash de lumière.

Pour la énième fois, il recracha le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le liquide épais, au goût âcre et métallique, le répugnait. A ce brusque mouvement en avant, un élancement traversa son front. Son cœur battait à ses oreilles. Il ferma les yeux en s'appuyant contre le mur, se força à prendre de grandes inspirations. Car respirer profondément, calmement, suffisait parfois à apaiser la douleur. C'est du moins ce que disent les infirmières et les mamans lorsqu'elle veulent les … La boule d'angoisse logée dans son sternum le déchira une nouvelle fois, remontant dans la trachée et enflammant sa gorge. Stiles avala sa salive avec difficulté, résistant comme il pouvait contre les larmes qui menaçaient d'éclater aux bords de ses paupières. Avec le temps, la souffrance était devenue un peu plus supportable.

Le déni, la rage, la haine, la tristesse, l'abattement, le renfermement, Stiles étaient passé par toutes ces étapes, aussi courageusement qu'il est possible de l'être pour un enfant qui vient de perdre sa mère.

Il avait appris à faire avec. Peu à peu, il s'était habitué. Car c'est ça, le plus terrible. _S'habituer._ S'habituer à tous ses petits détails jadis insignifiants et désormais atrocement absents. Ces petits détails qui ne cessent, dans un automatisme cruel, de nous rappeler l'absence de l'être aimé. Au départ, il croyait la voir et l'entendre sans cesse …

Lorsqu'il rentrait le soir après l'école, elle avait toujours été là à la maison, à l'attendre. Son père travaillait à cette heure et c'était leur moment de complicité à eux. Elle lui préparait le goûté tandis qu'il se confiait à elle et elle le réconfortait. C'était une femme brune de taille moyenne, douce et joyeuse, qui dégageait une bonté incroyable. A l'époque, son père lui répétait souvent qu'il tenait beaucoup d'elle. La femme riait en serrant son fil contre elle, et lui rougissait de fierté. Car sa mère était sa lumière, son modèle.

Mais depuis, le shérif ne parlait plus de sa femme. Jamais. Et Stiles non plus.

Pourtant, il lui arrivait toujours de pleurer devant les photos, le soir, lorsque son absence lui pesait tellement qu'il se croyait propulsé quelques années en arrière, juste après le drame.

Il lui arrivait aussi de craquer lorsqu'il tombait par hasard sur un vêtement de sa mère dont son père n'avait pu se défaire, et qu'il pressait le tissus sur son nez, respirant l'odeur depuis longtemps disparue, ses yeux clos remplis de larmes acides.

Ca lui arrivait aussi parfois en rentrant le soir, lorsqu'il lançait à la maison vide sans s'en rendre compte :

- Maman, je suis rentré !

Puis aussitôt un frisson le parcourrait tout entier, il se figeait. Son sac de cours, ses livres, son manteau, tout s'écroulait à terre dans un fracas sinistre et il tombait à quatre pattes sur le carrelage, secoué de sanglots incontrôlables.

Au fil du temps, sa détresse s'était muée en une angoisse constante qui s'était reporté, par la force des choses, sur son père. Chaque fois que celui-ci disparaissait plus de temps que prévu ou ne répondait pas au téléphone, l'adolescent faisait des crises de panique. Il n'était pas rare que le shérif Stilinski, rentrant à la maison à cinq heure du matin après une longue nuit de garde, ne retrouve son fils en larme effondré dans le couloir près de la porte, un de ses vêtements chiffonné entre ses mains crispées.

Parfois, il était obligé de le garder avec lui. Il faisait semblant de croire que son fils s'intéressait réellement à l'enquête et que ce n'était pas juste pour rester avec lui. Lorsque épuisé celui-ci finissait par s'endormir sur les sièges inconfortables du commissariat, il le prenait dans ses bras et en désespoir de cause, l'allongeait sur une couche de garde à vu avant le recouvrir pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid.

Parfois, dans les situations comme celle-ci, sa mère manquait terriblement à Stiles. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, le réconforte et lui murmure en boucle : « ça va aller, mon cœur. Tout va bien, je suis là. Pleure, c'est ça. Ca va te faire du bien. C'est fini. Maman est là, mon ange. »

A cette pensée imaginaire, le garçon sentit la crise de panique pointer. Enfonçant ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, il se mit à triturer ses ongles et les petites peaux autour.

_Respire, Stiles. _

_Concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Inspirer par le nez, expirer par la bouche... recommence. Oui, c'est ça. Inspire, expire. Inspire, exp … _

Un grognement déchira le silence. Stiles rouvrit les yeux et fixa Derek avachie à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui visiblement revenait à lui. Ses grognements rauques de bête affaiblie et énervée le rassura étrangement, comme un retour à la réalité, au Stiles joyeux, bavard et insouciant que Derek comme tous les autres connaissait. Et même s'il n'avait aucune envie de sourire ni de raconter des imbécillités sans queue ni tête, ça lui fit quand même du bien, assez pour empêcher ce début de crise. Derek paraissait mal en point. Mais depuis leur arrivée ici, Stiles savait que ses blessures avaient déjà commencé à guérir. Il ne devait rester que quelques éraflures, des restes de douleurs et un état de faiblesse général.

L'oeil torve, il regarda l'alpha se redresser, une main sur le crâne, puis se remettre debout. Il tangua un instant sur ses pieds, tenta deux pas incertains, se frotta le front puis … Stiles vit très nettement les muscles de son dos se contracter, l'alpha tout entier se tendre alors qu'il s'immobilisait, aussi rigide qu'une statue, avant de faire volte face. Dans une précision innée que ne pouvaient lui apporter que ses sens de loup garou, il le fixa avant même de le voir. Son visage exprimait une fureur telle que ses yeux virèrent à l'écarlate.

- Bordel de merde, gronda-t-il, qu'est ce que tu fous là, Stiles ?!

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il le fixait toujours pourtant, essayant de rassembler assez de force pour de une trouver une réponse convenable et de deux parvenir à la formuler de manière cohérente et intelligible.

Perdant patience – il ne c'était écoulé pourtant que quelques misérables secondes – l'alpha bondit dans sa direction et abattit son point dans le mur juste à côté de son visage. Mais Stiles n'eut même pas un tressaillement de recul. Il fixait les prunelles menthe à l'eau de Derek, le visage insondable, le corps inerte.

- Peux tu m'expliquer ce que tu fiches ici ?! Répéta-t-il, et le ton de sa voix indiqua à Stiles qu'il avait intérêt à répondre immédiatement, comment se fait-t-il que tu … ?!

- Arrête de hurler, j'ai mal à la tête, grommela l'adolescent, et moi aussi je suis enchanté de te voir, Derek, c'est un vrai plaisir quand tu es d'aussi bonne humeur.

Étonnement, Derek cessa alors de hurler, ne le lâchant cependant pas de son regard glacial remplie de colère. Il croisa les bras et lança, sur les nerfs :

- Je t'écoute, Stiles. Maintenant.

Les yeux du jeune homme se perdirent dans le vague.

- Je sais que je n'avais aucune raison de venir … que ça revenait à du suicide pour un humain de vous accompagner et que de toute façon, je ne vous aurais pas été d'une grande aide, mais …

- Attend, le coupa Derek en recommençant à hurler et faisant les cent pas, comme chaque fois lorsqu'il était énervé, tu es en train de me dire que tu es venu quand on combattait les alphas ?!

- Tu as tout compris, c'est bien, je suis fier de t...

- Non mais tu te fiches de moi ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait, crétin ?! Même nous doutions fortement de survivre à ce combat, Stiles même nous ! _Des loups garous !_ Comment, _comment_ as tu pu prendre une décision aussi stupide ? Je te croyais pourtant intelligent !

- Et bien, si tu me laissais en placer une je pourrais peut-être t'expli...

- Et comment comptais tu t'y prendre, hein, pour combattre des alphas de leur envergures, avec tes ongles, peut-être ?! Tu n'aurais pas eu la moindre chance de leur échapper ! Comme si un misérable humain pouvait faire le poids, contre eux !

Stiles se renfrogna, ravalant la réplique qu'il avait sur les lèvres. _Ca te dérangeait pas tant que ça, quand c'était elle la misérable humaine, la jolie et fragile humaine qu'il te fallait défendre. _

- Tu as eu de la chance – _énormément_ de chance – que ce ne soit pas dans leur priorité de t'arracher la gorge et de laisser étouffer lentement dans ton propre sang ! Et maintenant, tu crois qu'ils vont faire quoi, de toi ! Ca les amuseras sûrement, tient, de se détendre un peu sur une proie comme toi ! Tu pourras toujours parler, ça te sera d'une grande utilité face à eux ! Non mais Stiles, tu aurais pu crever, tu crois que ce n'est pas assez pénible pour nous pour en plus t'avoir dans les pattes ?

- Tait-toi ! explosa Stiles en hurlant de toutes ses forces et plaquant compulsivement ses paumes de mains contre ses oreilles, ferme là, ferma là, _FERME LA !_

Stupéfait, Derek se figea et le dévisagea. Livide, l'adolescent s'était levé et lui faisait face, les joues couvertes de larmes. Il était fébrile, une main crispé sur son coude et une de ses jambes traînant inhabituellement sur le sol. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de fureur. Elle débordait de lui avec une telle force que ça lui piquait les narines.

- Tu crois que je suis complètement idiot au point d'ignorer ce qui m'attendait, Derek, _ce qui m'attend ?! _S'exclama-t-il d'une voix froide toute tremblante d'une colère contenue, tu crois que j'ignorais les risques que je prenais ? Que je n'ai pas passé des heures à tourner en rond dans ma chambre à penser à ce que mon père deviendrait si jamais je … que je n'étais pas terrifié ? Je crevais de trouille, putain de merde, j'en chialais tellement je crevais de trouille ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi, de se sentir si impuissant, à chaque instant, toujours, avec tous ces monstres et ces choses ignobles qui te dépassent complètement mais que tu dois gérer quand même, parce que c'est d'ta faute, après tout, si ton meilleur ami s'est fait mordre par un loup garou ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, de faire des crises de panique dès que t'es seul et des cauchemars la nuit, dès qu'il fait noir, dès que t'entends un bruit ! De flipper comme un malade parce que ton père est dehors en ce moment même avec tous ces monstres qui traînent et qu'il est tout ce qu'il te reste ! De guetter tout, tout le temps, et avec ça gérer les cours, les exams, les gens, les profs, les … les filles qui te dénigrent et te prennent pour un con parce que tu leur cours après et qu'elles préfèrent toutes tellement les bad boys dans genre, sexy, mystérieux, et qui s'intéressent à personne ... ! Nom de dieu mais … ! T'es vraiment un connard ! Tu crois que j'aurais pu rester à me tourner les pouces pendant que vous vous faisiez tous massacrer ?! Mais j'aurais cent fois préféré mourir à vos côtés plutôt que de porter pour le restant de mes jours la culpabilité de n'avoir rien essayé, même si « un misérable humain » comme moi n'a pas sa place parmi ta meute, et ne t'en fait pas, message reçu, tu ne m'auras plus dans les pattes. Et bah tu sais quoi, le misérable humain t'emmerde, Derek !

Sur ce il retourna s'asseoir et sa tête disparu entre ses genoux que ses bras vinrent encercler, son dos secoué de sanglots silencieux. _Presque_ silencieux. Ils transperçaient Derek comme des pics déchirant sa poitrine.

Plus troublé qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer, il se détourna de l'adolescent et commença à inspecter la pièce, sans rien ajouter de plus et évitant soigneusement de le regarder. Les murs, les portes étaient blindées. Aucune fenêtre. Rien du tout. Un espace vide et glacé, que seul venait éclairer, par intermittence, un néon fatigué. Il chercha encore et encore, en vain, un interstice, une faille, un moyen quelconque de les tirer de là mais n'en trouva aucun. Il tournait le dos au gamin et malgré tout, il ne pu s'empêcher de l'écouter. Il ne pleurait plus. Il surveilla ses battements de cœur, constata qu'ils avaient repris un rythme plus calme, indiquant que la crise était passée.

Il alla s'appuyer contre le mur juxtaposé au sien, ce dernier situé entre la porte d'entré et un coin de la pièce.

- Ca fait combien de temps qu'on est ici ? Aboya-t-il d'un ton plus hargneux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Stiles redressa lentement la tête mais ses yeux restèrent figés.

- Presque une journée, lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Et tu n'as pas essayé de me réveiller ?

Cette fois-ci, Stiles leva les yeux vers lui pour le fusiller du regard.

- Pour me retrouver avec tes griffes plantées dans la gorge ? Non merci, je dispose pas de ton super pouvoir de guérison instantanée, comme tu l'aurais toi-même constaté si au lieu de me hurler dessus tu m'avais prêté un tant soi peu d'attention.

C'était vrai, encore une fois, et Derek demeura silencieux. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de vérifier s'il allait bien ni lui demander comment est ce qu'il était arrivé là. Comment est ce qu'il était arrivé là _vivant. _S'il lui avaient fait du mal. Habitué aux pouvoirs de régénérescence des loups garou, il n'avait pas pensé à se faire la remarque que même s'il n'était pas mort, il était peut-être blessé. Il l'observa.

L'arcade sourcilière gauche avait dû saigner abondamment. Du sang séché lui recouvrait toute une partie du visage et quelques dernières gouttes continuaient de couler le long de sa joue, comme des larmes rouges. Il tenait son bras pressé contre son ventre, sa main passé sous la fermeture éclair de son sweat orange beaucoup trop grand pour lui. A la manière donc sa jambe droite reposait sur le sol, il devina qu'il s'était tordue la cheville. Il voulu demander ce qu'il s'était passé mais alors qu'il allait parler, suivant la voix douce qui résonnait à l'intérieur de lui, ça resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

- Où sont les autres ? Questionna-t-il finalement, à brûle-pourpoint.

- Il les ont laissé repartir, je crois. Après être arrivé, je t'ai vu tomber avec l'autre lourdaud sans cervelle, là, comment il s'appelle... Annis, non … Ennis, c'est ça. Tu es resté inconscient quelques seconde,s j'ai cru que tu étais mort, ou gravement blessé, je me suis approché pour te venir en aide et tu t'es réveillé à ce moment là, alors je me suis caché. Tu t'es relevé, tu as traîné Ennis inconscient dans l'ombre, puis vous vous êtes battu, tu as gagné je crois, tu t'es écroulé... j'ai courut vers toi, j'ai essayé de te réveiller, puis de te traîner mais je n'y arrivais pas … Et ils sont arrivés.

La voix de Stiles mourut dans sa gorge dans un gargouillement indéfini et il grimaça. Le silence retomba. Et Derek recommença à faire les cent pas, crisant les mâchoires à chaque gémissement de l'adolescent. Ses plaintes étaient discrètes, certainement à peine audible pour un oreille humaine, certes, mais voilà, Derek n'était pas humain, et elles déchiraient insupportablement ses oreilles sensibles de loup. Il se mordit le poing, se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas exploser. Lorsque ses canines, en poussant, s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair et qu'un sang chaud coula le long de son poignet, il réalisa seulement qu'il était en train de se transformer. Il se maîtrisa aussitôt et fit volte face pour se tourner vers Stiles.

- Bon, montre-moi ça ! Exigea-t-il d'un ton ferme mais calme pour la première fois, en s'accroupissant en face de lui.

Stiles le dévisagea, les yeux agrandis par la douleur. L'alpha remarqua son teint blafard et les cernes violacées qui lui bouffaient le regard. Comme il ne répondait pas, il tendit les mains et tenta de s'emparer de son poignet mais à peine eut-il posé ses doigts sur sa peau que les ongles de ce dernier s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, comme voulant le bloquer. Il poussa un petit rire amusé ou pointait une note de condescendance et leva les yeux vers lui :

- Qu'espères tu faire au juste avec tes…

Et c'est alors qu'il vit la terreur dans ses prunelles, et il coupa aussitôt son élan ironique. Stiles n'avait pas peur de lui. Il avait peur de voir. Il soupira et écarta son bras pour soulever précautionneusement le tee shirt trempé de sueur et de sang.

- Ça va aller, Stiles.

Mais lorsque le tissus fut relevé, il sut que ce ne serait pas le cas. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent mais il ne dit rien, n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Lequel d'entre eux t'as fait ça ?

Question stupide, mais il avait besoin de savoir.

- La gymnaste psychopathe.

Derek inspecta les trois profondes griffures qui déchiraient son flanc, exerçant de très légères pressions sur les bords de la plaie. Stiles eut un petit sursaut, étouffant un glapissement de douleur. Derek cligna des yeux.

- Essaye de ne pas bouger.

Et Stiles, avec horreur, le vit se pencher sur lui. Lorsque sa langue se posa sur sa peau, il tressailli violemment, le forçant à s'écarter.

- Non mais ça va pas, qu'est ce qui te prends ?! Beugla-t-il.

Derek eut l'air contrarié, vexé même. Il le sonda un instant dans un silence de glace et l'adolescent déglutit, regrettant déjà son impulsivité.

- Tu préfères sans doute continuer à te vider de ton sang et mourir lentement dans d'atroces souffrances dans cet endroit ignoble sans jamais revoir ni ton père, ni Scott, ni personne d'autre ?

Le menton de Stiles se mit à trembler à l'évocation de son père et il baissa les yeux.

- Et ta salive va me permettre de guérir, comme toi et Scott ?

- Non. Mais ça cicatrisera plus vite et empêchera peut-être un début d'infection. Et ça te soulagera. Alors ?

Stiles le dévisagea un instant, gravement.

- Va-y.

Derek hocha alors la tête d'un air entendu et se pencha vers lui. Stiles regarda ailleurs, horriblement gêné malgré la situation, ne pouvant s'empêcher quelques coups d'oeil indiscrets. Il y avait quelque chose de touchant et d'agréable à le voir incliné de la sorte devant lui, _sur_ lui, dans une posture très animale très proche du loup qu'il était, ses bras musclés légèrement repliés vers l'arrière de chaque côté de son corps, en train de le laper.

Et en omettant le fait qu'il était en train de le lécher et que cela pouvait être particulièrement compromettant, il fallait avouer … hum, que ce n'était pas si désagréable.

C'était même … _délicieux._

La langue tiède, humide et douce contre sa chair meurtrie soulagea instantanément les brûlures et élancements, procurant d'agréables sensations qui le plongèrent dans état de bien être immédiat. Les yeux fermés, le corps relâché, il se laissa aller dans un soupir au contact, seule source de douceur en cet instant. Lorsque Derek se redressa, il ne pu retenir un petit couinement frustré et celui-ci lui lança un sourire en coin particulièrement malicieux.

- Alors, pas si désagréable que ça, hein, finalement ? Fit-il remarquer, moqueur, devant son air béas tout en retirant sa veste en cuir pour déchirer le bas de son tee shirt.

Stiles rougit.

- Non, répondit-il simplement, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre et essayant de fixer autre chose que le torse parfait, désormais dénudé, du ténébreux lycanthrope.

Il le laissa faire alors que celui ci faisait passer la bande de tissus autour de sa taille, ses mains effleurant ses reins pour panser la blessure.

Puis Derek lui tendit le reste du tee shirt.

- Tient, nettoie-toi la figure.

Stiles s'empara du tissus et le mouilla avec sa salive tandis que Derek reculait pour examiner sa cheville. Alors qu'il remontait le bas de son pantalon pour la dégager, Stiles fit remarquer :

- Tu me lèches le torse, mais tu ne veux pas le lécher le visage, si j'ai bien tout suivi.

Les mains de Derek s'immobilisèrent, il se figea. Puis il redressa lentement la tête et le dévisagea. Stiles déglutit, parvenant à peine à soutenir son regard. Ses sourcils étaient redressés en une expression de vague étonnement, mais son regard froid, froid comme la glace, le transperçait en silence.

- Parce que tu aimerais que je le fasse ?

Et bam ! Touché. _La prochaine fois, Stiles, tu apprendras à la fermer._ Il baissa les yeux, les joues en feu, et commença à nettoyer son visage. Il n'osa pas regarder Derek et d'ailleurs, celui ci reporta son attention sur sa cheville, ses mains le maniant avec délicatesse, les doigts effleurant à peine sa peau.

- Tu as une entorse, annonça-t-il enfin.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Questionna Stiles, méfiant.

C'est pas comme s'il était à ça près. Cette foutue blessure au flanc allait sans doute le tuer et puis avec tout ça, il mourrait bien d'une façon ou d'une autre mais une entorse, merde quoi, c'était con. C'était con, de passer les derniers jours de son existence sans pouvoir courir ni marcher comme avant. Stiles aurait aimé avoir la classe, avant de mourir. Mais essayez d'avoir la classe, vous, avec une entorse !

L'alpha poussa un soupir blasé, le sortant de sa réflexion – de la plus haute importance, il fallait quand même l'avouer. Puis il leva les yeux vers lui, alors que ses mains venaient se placer de chaque côté de sa cheville pour la masser délicatement, remontant tout le long de son talon d'Achille où la douleur irradiait.

- Parce que ta cheville est enflée, et qu'il y a un ecchymose, ici, murmura-t-il sans rater une miette de ses réactions.

Alors Stiles baissa les yeux vers le mains de Derek et lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se troubla, se mettant à cligner des paupières. Elles étaient parcouru de zébrures sombres.

- Oh, tu … tu es … en train de …

- D'essayer de calmer l'inflammation, oui. Ca ne te guérira pas, mais ça calmera la douleur.

- Et bien … merci, souffla Stiles après un silence, je ne te savais pas si … si …

- Si prévenant ? Compléta Derek tandis que Stiles laissait ses mains retomber, le tee shirt maculé de sang entre ses doigts. Je ne suis pas un monstre.

Stiles aurait bien voulu lui faire remarquer que ça ne se voyait pas vraiment au premier coup d'oeil mais il se tu. Car pour la première fois, Derek était gentil avec lui. Au bout d'un moment il le lâcha, enfila sa veste en cuir et continua à arpenter la pièce sans mot dire.

- On … on fait quoi maintenant ? Osa demander Stiles.

L'alpha tourna le visage dans sa direction et un instant, il crut y lire de la compassion.

- Je ne sais pas encore, lâcha-t-il.

Et il reprit ses allées et venues. Aucun des deux n'échangea plus aucune parole, se murant dans le silence.

* * *

_Il est devant le lit d'hôpital de sa mère. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle est couverte de sang et étrangement tordue, figée par la mort. Il ne devrait pas mais il regarde ses yeux. Ses yeux grands ouverts vides et voilés que son père n'a pas encore eu le courage de refermer. Ses yeux d'outre tombe hantés par la mort qui remplacent ceux, tendres et joyeux, de sa mère. Ce regard atroce qui il le sait, hantera ses cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. _

_Il est là devant le lit, avec son père effondré au chevet de sa femme, et il ne sait pas quoi faire. _

_Il n'a pas le droit d'avoir mal, d'avoir mal plus que lui qui souffre si terriblement. _

_Alors il se tait. Tétanisé, il fixe le lit de la défunte, tremblant. Ce corps n'est plus sa mère. Ce n'est qu'un tas de viande presque pourrie qui contamine monstrueusement la pièce et qui a l'indécence de ressembler à sa mère. _

_Il se sent vide. Si atrocement vide. _

_Et puis sont père se tourne vers lui. _

_Et soudain, il est à l'anniversaire de Lydia, le shérif complètement saoul en face de lui, en habit noir de deuil, qui le dévisage, méprisant et haineux._

_- C'est à cause de toi. Tout est de ta faute ! Tous les jours quand je la voyais à l'hôpital, en train de mourir lentement, je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour élever cet abruti de fils tout seul ! Cet espèce de ptit con hyperactif qui n'arrête pas de me gâcher la vie ! Tout est de ta faute, c'est à cause de toi, Stiles ! Tu as tué ta mère, tu m'entends ? Tu l'as tué ! Et maintenant, c'est moi que tu es en train de tuer !_

_Il a honte. Si atrocement honte. Tous ces regards braqués sur lui. Ce silence._

_Mais le pire, le pire..._

_les larmes lui brouillent la vue. Il a tellement honte qu'il voudrait n'avoir jamais existé. Et ça fait tellement mal … qu'il voudrait en crever. _

_Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. _

_« Tu as raison, papa. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir survécu. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas être mort à sa place. Je suis tellement désolé d'être encore en vie. Pardonne moi, pardonne moi. Je t'aime. Je t'aime à la folie, je ferai tout pour toi. Dis moi juste ce que je dois faire, ce que je dois dire maintenant papa. Papa. Je t'aime. Je t'en supplie. Prends moi dans tes bras. Dis moi que c'est faux, que tu m'aimes quand même. » _

_Mais il est tétanisé, encore, comme un petit garçon qui vient de recevoir le pire des coups qu'on peut recevoir de son père. Lorsque celui-ci lève sa bouteille d'alcool et la jette dans sa direction, il sait ce qu'il va arriver, il se rétracte et … _

_la détonation du canon de revolver fait sursauter Stiles. Il baisse lentement les bras, pour découvrir Chris Argent devant la piscine, un pistolet encore fumant à la main, et son père juste devant, en train de vaciller, la poitrine recouverte d'un tâche sanglante. _

_- Non, murmure-t-il, non non non non non …_

_Il se précipite et le rattrape avant qu'il ne s'écroule, pour l'allonger doucement à terre. Il presse ses paumes contre la blessure, le dévisage, les yeux débordant de larmes. Le monde s'écroule autour de lui, son âme s'effrite. _

_- Papa, non, ne me laisse pas … tu es tout ce qu'il me reste … _

_A ces mots, son père trouve encore la force d'esquisser une grimace narquoise qui déchire le cœur de Stiles pour le faire exploser en mille morceaux. _

_- Mais c'est de ta faute, Stiles je te l'avais dit. Que tu finirais par me tuer. Tout … est de ta faute._

_Il succombe sur ses derniers mots, dans un dernier râle de douleur. _

_Les yeux exorbités, submergé par l'horreur et le chagrin, Stiles se recule à quatre pattes du corps désormais sans vie. Ce corps encore chaud qui, quelques millième de secondes auparavant, était encore son père. Son père. L'être qu'il aime le plus au monde, sa seule stabilité, sa vie entière et qui avant de mourir, lui a dit les pires mots qui soient. Des mots blessures plus tranchants que des lames aiguisées, plus douloureux que le fouet mordant la chair. Il les mérite, il le sait. Tout est de sa faute … mais alors, pourquoi a-t-i tant espéré entendre de sa part « ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon fils. Rien n'est de ta faute. »_

_La torture mentale atteint des sommets tels qu'il ne parvient plus à respirer. Plus mêmes à pleurer. Il y a toute cette boule de détresse et de souffrances refoulées qui bloque, juste là, dans son sternum, monstrueux poison paralysant son être entier. Comme si le monde n'existait plus, et qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de mourir de chagrin, ici et maintenant. Tout s'arrête. Tout simplement. Ses défenses vitales se replient sur elles mêmes pour le consumer. Il trouve seulement l'énergie de crier. Un hurlement désarticulé, inhumain, de bête sacrifiée. _

* * *

Assis contre le mur, l'avant bras appuyé sur un genoux, Derek fixait le sol, l'air absent. Impossible de deviner l'heure qu'il pouvait être. En se fiant au sommeil du gamin qui dormait depuis un bon moment déjà et à son instinct, il supposait que c'était la nuit. Personne ne leur avait rendu visite ni apporté à manger.

Il était l'alpha. Il était Derek Hale. Il aurait dû savoir comment sortir de là. Mais il ne savait pas. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir. Ils étaient cloîtrés ici, à la mercis d'une meute d'alphas meurtriers.

Toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, maintenu en éveil par sa sur vigilance de loup acculé, il entendit soudain les battements de cœur de Stiles s'accélérer brutalement et de façon intensive. Il releva la tête, sourcils haussés, pour observer la silhouette avachie de l'adolescent. Rien pendant quelques secondes. Puis un gémissement monta. Un second, plus fort que le précédent. Il commença à s'agiter, à tourner ta tête de droite et de gauche. Les gémissement s'intensifièrent en creshendo pour se muer en hurlements de terreur et Derek se leva aussitôt pour le rejoindre d'un bond. Les genoux à terre, penché au dessus de lui, il le retint par les épaules, essayant de contenir ses sursauts. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler, Stiles le devança et il ne pu s'empêcher d'écouter.

- Papa, papa … souffla avec fièvre l'adolescent endormi, non … pas ma faute, non … papa … maman … seul, non !

Derek fixa ses paupières crispées, sa bouche ouverte tordues en une grimace de souffrance, et un éclat de compassion douloureuse alluma ses prunelles. Tandis que des tremblements frénétiques commençait à agiter Stiles, il tenta de la bloquer contre le sol à l'aide de ses bras.

- Stiles ! S'écria-t-il fortement, Stiles, réveille-toi !

L'adolescent ouvrit les paupières d'un seul coup et le fixa, l'air hébété et totalement terrifié. Derek avala sa salive et lui pressa l'épaule.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar, reprit-il plus doucement.

Il y avait tellement d'autres choses à dire. Des choses plus rassurantes. Mais Derek n'y parvint pas.

- Allez, réveille-toi maintenant.

Il entendit les battements de cœur s'accélérer de nouveau avant de constater les tremblements sur son menton et de voir ses paupières cligner.

- Stiles, murmura-t-il, menaçant.

- C'est ma faute, souffla Stiles dans un filé de voix rauque.

Il se tourna brusquement sur le côté, face au mur, échappant à sa poigne.

Il sanglotait. Figé, Derek voyait tout son corps trembler sous les sursauts spasmiques naissants de sa poitrine.

- C'est ma faute ! Hurla-t-il, elle est morte, elle est partie, et c'est ma faute ! Si .. si elle n'était pas … venue me chercher en voiture ce jour là, si … _si je n'avais jamais existé._

Sa voix se fit plus basse, comme le calme avant la tempête. Les yeux révulsés, les dents enfoncés dans son index, il fixait le mur en face de lui.

- Je sais qu'il m'en a voulu … qu'il a tant espéré que ce soit moi qui soit mort à sa place … mais c'est moi qui suis resté, _c'est moi !_ Et … c'est ma faute. Je lui gâche la vie depuis tant d'années. Maintenant il va mourir à cause de moi. Tout ça … ma faute... ma faute !

Il hurla ce dernier mot et éclata en sanglot en se recroquevillant sur lui même. Pris par l'émotion, Derek le fixait sans savoir comment réagir.

Ce qui l'y poussa fut la net et brutale accélération de son cœur. Il fronça les sourcils, se concentra. Un éclair d'inquiétude soudaine le traversa et il se rua sur Stiles pour le mettre sur le dos.

- Stiles !

Il ne respirait plus. Les yeux totalement ailleurs, absorbés par la panique, le visage crispé trempé de larmes, la bouche semi ouverte, il avait cessé de respirer. Des spasmes violents le secouait tandis qu'il haletait pour reprendre son souffle sans y parvenir.

Il était en train de faire une crise de panique.

Le teint de son visage vira au rouge, puis au violet.

Derek passa un bras sous ses omoplates pour le soulever. Il posa une main sur sa joue et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Regarde-moi, Stiles, exigea-t-il calmement.

Lentement, ce dernier obtempéra, comme ne pouvant désobéir à cette voix d'alpha.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura ce dernier en essayant de contenir sa propre émotion. respire. Respire, Stiles, respire. Tu as le _droit _de respirer.

Aux regard de Stiles, il comprit qu'il avait tapé juste. Il le vit essayer, sans cesser de le fixer de ses grands yeux effrayés, en poussant de petits gémissement étouffés. Enfin, il parvint à débloquer sa gorge pour laisser rentrer un peu d'air, un filet dérisoire mais c'était déjà ça.

- C'est bien, le rassura l'alpha qui semblait gérer étonnamment bien la situation et montrait des talents insoupçonnés, encore. Inpire. Comme ça, oui. Expire. Relâche, relâche tout, je te tiens.

Il avait lâché sa joue pour poser sa main, très doucement sur son ventre, guidant ses inspirations et ses expirations. Il ne quitta pas un instant du regard et Stiles s'y accrocha, n'existant plus que pour les prunelles bleues vertes de l'alpha, à la fois si tendre, si dur et si rassurantes. Ils se dévisagèrent intensément.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Stiles, si ta mère est morte, chuchota-t-il tout bas. Et ton père serait d'accord avec moi, j'en suis persuadé. Il t'aime. Il t'aime plus que tout. Il ne va pas mourir et même si ça arrivait, tu ne serais pas seul. Scott ne te laisserait pas tomber. Et moi non plus.

Pourquoi lui avait-il dit cela ? Lui même fut surpris de se l'entendre prononcer. Sans doute parce qu'au fond, il se reconnaissait un peu en lui. Stiles n'était pas qu'un adolescent hyperactif, drôle et intelligent. C'était un jeune homme fragile et sensible qui portait trop de choses qu'il ne devrait et qui gardait tout à l'intérieur parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de craquer. Un jeune homme sur qui tout le monde comptait en permanence mais qui en retour ne pouvait compter sur personne. Et à présent, Derek en prenait conscience. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à lui et il le découvrait aujourd'hui sous un autre jour, fort à sa manière et si fragile en même temps.

Et c'est cette fragilité, si humaine, qui bouleversait le loup puissant et intouchable qu'il était.

- Je vais trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là, Stiles. Je te le promets.

C'était faux, il le savait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir d'ici et encore moins vivant. Mais en croisant le regard du jeune homme, il sut pourquoi il disait cela. Il le disait, parce que la vulnérabilité mêlée de défi qu'il lisait en lui n'était pas seulement les siens. C'était le regard d'une jeune humaine, il y a bien longtemps, dans une cave. une jeune humaine qu'il aimait plus que tout et qui allait s'éteindre dans ses bras, dans la pénombre obscure d'un nemetton, ici et maintenant.

Et il n'avait pas envie de subir ça de nouveau. Il n'avait pas envie d'accompagner Stiles dans ses derniers moments.

Mais il le sentait. L'adolescent était faible, et ses blessures graves. Si ça continuait ainsi, il n'en aurait pas pour très longtemps. Et il savait que Stiles en avait conscience. Parce qu'il était intelligent. Mais il préféra ne rien dire. Il se redressa en position assise et commença à se retirer pour s'en aller à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais Stiles lui agrippa le bras avec une force insoupçonnée.

- Reste ! S'écria-t-il, soudain terrifié.

Derek se retourna et le dévisagea, impassible.

- D'accord, grogna-t-il, mais interdiction de refaire de nouvelles crises de panique.

Stiles sourit. Derek ne changerait jamais. C'était étonnant, même, de constater à quel point ses mots contrastaient avec la douceur de son regard et la façon très délicate qu'il avait de le toucher. Quand il s'installa à côté de lui, Stiles lui lança plusieurs regards outrés. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, il s'éclaircit la gorge et lança :

- Bon, je sais que t'es un puissant loup garou qui a pleins de supers pouvoirs et qui ne connaît ni le froid ni la faim mais … mais moi je me les caille comme pas possible sur ce putain de sol glacé , alors, si tu pouvais … je sais pas ? Faire quelque chose ? Ne pas me laisser mourir de froid avant de mourir de mes blessures ?!

Derek le fusilla du regard. Visiblement, cet humour noir – qui n'en était pas vraiment – ne lui convenait pas du tout.

- Tu m'as déjà piqué mon tee shirt, tu voudrais pas en plus me piquer mon blouson ?

- Je ne t'ai pas piqué ton tee shirt ! Tu en as pris l'initiative tout seul ! Et d'ailleurs j'aimais bien mieux tes initiatives, c'était plus … _humain. _

Le loup poussa un long soupir agacé.

- Et que suggères-tu, dans ce cas, petit génie ?

Stiles détourna la tête et son expression devint grave. Il garda le silence pendant quelques instants avant de commencer à voix basse :

- Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes enfermés ici depuis 24 h et pas près d'en sortir. Et je sais que tu peux rester longtemps sans manger ni boire mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Si par miracle je ne meurs pas à cause de mes blessures ce sera la faim et la soif qui m'emporteront. Et je suis terrifié. Et gelé, parce que je ne porte qu'un pauvre tee shirt et c'est désagréable d'avoir froid quand on sait qu'on va crever. Alors, non, je ne sais pas … mais tu pourrais peut-être me prendre dans tes bras ?

Derek cligna des paupières, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Bon sang ! Ce gamin avait décidément le don pour l'ébranler. Il se leva, retira son blouson et avança vers Stiles pour l'envelopper dedans, puis il glissa doucement ses bras sous ses genoux et son dos pour le soulever, et se rasseoir ensuite.

- Eh ! Glapit l'adolescent surpris.

- Quoi ?! Tu ne voulais pas que je te prenne dans mes bras, peut-être?!

Cette fois, installé contre lui sous le blouson de Derek, Stiles ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement, le visage contre le torse nu et chaud de l'alpha et les bras de celui-ci autour de lui, tendres et protecteurs.

- Si, murmura-t-il. C'est parfait, comme ça.

Derek ne répondit rien et le laissa se rendormir, la gorge nouée. Lui, la tête appuyé contre le mur, réfléchissait à un moyen de les sortir de là tout en surveillant les battements de cœur de l'adolescent.

* * *

Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormi à son tour. Pourtant, il se réveilla brutalement, aux aguets, comme s'il se passait quelque chose. Le temps semblait ne plus exister. Tout était devenu nuit. Une nuit artificielle hantée par l'angoisse. Son regard descendit vers Stiles.

- Stiles, réveille-toi.

Il avait parlé fortement tout en le secouant un peu. L'adolescent gémit mais ne fit pas mine de se réveiller.

- Réveille-toi ! Hurla Derek, et sa voix se transformait, rauque, en celle du loup garou.

Stiles ouvrit enfin les yeux dans un léger sursaut.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

- Parce que tu dors beaucoup trop, répliqua simplement Derek, maintenant il ne faut plus.

- Mais … mais qu'est ce tu veux dire ? Demanda Stiles, la voix tremblante.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Si tu continues à dormir, tu ne te réveilleras pas.

Il avança la main et palpa son visage. Il était gelé. Et pâle. Si pâle. Des cernes sombres creusaient son regard, le métamorphosant complètement.

Alors, Derek fit la seule chose à faire. Il fit pousser ses dents et fermant les yeux, les planta dans son avant bras. Les yeux de Stiles s'agrandirent de stupeur et d'effroi.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que le bras de Derek, assez profondément entaillé pour ne pas se refermer tout de suite, se retrouvait à quelques centimètres seulement de sa bouche. Le sang coulait à flot, giclant sur ses lèvres. La nausée le prit et il résista contre l'envie de vomir.

- Bois ! Lui ordonna froidement Derek, et avant qu'il n'ai pu protester, il se retrouva avec sa chair ensanglanté dans la bouche.

Il ferma d'abord résolument les lèvres mais quelque chose d'animal se réveilla en lui et il se mit à aspirer le sang, son estomac se contractant et se révulsant à chaque gorgée. La plaie se referma cependant assez vite et Derek retira son bras. Les yeux à demi clos, les lèvres pleines de sang, il le regardait, l'air hagard.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas le sang. Mais tu n'as pas le choix, déclara l'alpha.

Stiles ne répondit rien, tandis qu'il regardait Derek se mordre de nouveau. Et de nouveau, brutalement, sa plaie contre ses lèvres. Et ses yeux crispés, tandis qu'il buvait. Qu'il buvait le sang de Derek.

* * *

Le néon s'éteignit. Stiles se crispa contre Derek.

- Maintenant il fait complètement noir. Il n'y a plus de lumière …

les yeux de l'alpha se mirent alors à briller d'une lueur bleuté.

- Si, il y a de la lumière, Stiles, chuchota-t-il en le dévisageant.

* * *

Les heures passaient avec une lenteur effrayante. Lorsque Stiles sombrait dans le sommeil, Derek grognait ou l'appelait d'un ton menaçant, ce qui suffisait à le réveiller pour un moment.

Quelque part dans la pièce, on entendait un tuyau goutter.

- Tu sais … marmonna Stiles, ce serait moins angoissant si on parlait. Et moins long aussi.

Derek soupira, ne daignant même pas le regarder.

- T'as rien de mieux à proposer ? Parler ?!

Appuyé contre le torse de l'alpha dont la chaleur l'irradiait agréablement, Stiles lui lança un regard.

- T'es toujours tellement aimable, c'est un plaisir d'être enfermé ici avec toi.

Il se tu quelques instant puis comme le loup ne renchérissait pas, il s'éclaircit la gorge pour annoncer de la voix la plus anodine possible :

- Et bien puisque tu n'es pas doué pour tenir la conversation, on pourrait peut-être jouer à … « c'est rond c'est plat », par exemple ?

Un instant Derek perdit son air grognon pour regarder dans le vague, l'air un peu perdu. Finalement, une fois n'est pas coutume il se décida pour le froncement de sourcils.

- « c'est rond c'est plat » … ? répéta-t-il d'une voix sans timbre, comme s'il se demandait intérieurement quel nouvel instrument de torture parlante les gamins pouvaient encore inventer de nos jours.

S'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal, Stiles aurait sans nulle doute éclaté de rire.

- Et bien, tu sais … « c'est rond c'est plat » ! Annonça-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence internationale de la plus haute importance, puis comme Derek ne réagissait pas il poursuivit, tu choisis un objet un animal ou ce que tu veux et je dois essayer de deviner ce que c'est en te posant des questions …

Le long soupir à mi chemin du grognement que poussa Derek, où se mêlait agacement et exaspération, tint lui de réponse à Stiles qui s'abstint de reparler de c'est rond c'est plat. Il se tu, cherchant une nouvelle idée. Soudain son visage s'éclaira :

- Je sais ! Action ou vérité ! S'exclama-t-il, très fier de sa trouvaille, bon je sais, question action je serai sans doute pas très utile pour faire le tour de la pièce à cloche pied mais …

Dans la pénombre il fixa Derek d'un air implorant. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, mais le froncement de ses sourcils indiqua clairement ce qu'il en pensait. Il baissa la tête vers lui, ouvrit la tête pour répondre puis … puis ses lèvres se figèrent tandis qu'il le dévisageait et il répondit d'une voix basse et un peu enrouée, comme s'il avait mis trop de force que nécessaire dans sa voix :

- Très bien, c'est d'accord, jouons à action ou vérité.

Le changement brutal de ton et d'attitude prit Stiles de court. De toute évidence, Derek allait lui retourner un « non ! » Sonore et catégorique, puis il avait changé d'avis il avait changé d'avis en le regardant … Lui donnant une réponse qui détonnait tellement avec sa personnalité.

Et il ne fallait pas vraiment avoir fait maths sup' pour comprendre pourquoi. Les yeux de Stiles se mirent à briller.

- … Tu ne sais tellement pas mentir, Derek, murmura-t-il, la voix brisée, tout sourire disparu de son visage.

Derek posa la main sur son bras comme pour le secouer, s'empressant de s'exclamer avec un entrain forcé :

- non, non, c'est vrai qu'on s'ennuie, ici, ça me va de jouer à action ou vérité !

Cette fois-ci, les yeux de Stiles s'emplirent de larmes qui roulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Arrête, Derek. Arrête ça tout de suite. Je fais … si peur que ça à regarder ?

C'est à ce moment là que le bruit de ferraille de la poignet retentit pour la première fois et un silence lugubre s'installa aussitôt. Stiles sursauta et s'agrippa au torse de Derek tandis que celui-ci, le visage soudain insondable, tournait la tête vers la porte à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ses mains se posèrent sur lui, à peine, comme pour se préparer à le déposer si un combat s'installait.

Dans un grincement atroce la lourde porte blindée s'ouvrit et un raie de lumière pâle déchira l'obscurité, alors que la silhouette longiligne de la redoutable gymnaste se faufilait dans la pièce. Un sourire sadique déforma son visage dément alors qu'elle les fixait.

Stiles, tremblant, avait enfoui son visage contre Derek dans une attitude totalement régressive, s'agrippant à ses épaules comme s'il refusait d'affronter la situation. Sans lâcher la femme d'un regard froid emplie d'une sombre fureur, Derek passa la main dans le dos de Stiles en un geste protecteur, presque possessif. Mais elle ne s'avança pas. Elle demeura là quelque instants à les observer de son air narquois, puis elle déposa à ses pieds, sans ménagement, un seau remplie d'eau qui gicla dans la brutalité de son geste.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce soit si drôle de vous écouter, les railla-t-elle. Vous êtes vraiment adorables, tous les deux, je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger.

Un grognement menaçant naquit dans la gorge de Derek, ses yeux bleus luisant plus fort que jamais. Tant que Stiles était dans ses bras, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se lever pour l'affronter. La femme éclata de rire, et avant de repartir, jeta à leurs pieds un gros morceau de viande crue sanguinolente.

La porte se referma derrière elle. Stiles tremblait et Derek laissa sa main remonter à la base de sa nuque pour le plaquer contre lui. Il savait à quel point il avait peur. Peur de mourir, peur de souffrir. Et il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Car à présent, si personne ne venait très vite les sauver ce dont il doutait fortement, Stiles mourrait, et il souffrirait. Et lui ne pourrait que l'accompagner en atténuant un peu sa douleur …

- Stiles, l'appela-t-il doucement en fixant la viande.

Il l'obligea à se reculer un peu et le posa à terre pour se ruer dessus. Il déchira un morceau à l'aide de ses dents et de ses griffes et s'approcha de l'adolescent qui le dévisageait avec horreur.

- Derek, me regarde pas comme ça je ne …

- Mange ! Asséna celui-ci tandis que l'odeur de la chair encore chaude lui donnait la nausée.

Stiles se mordit les lèvres.

- Je n'avalerai pas ça ! C'est hors de question.

Alors, à la faible lueur bleutée, les dents de Derek se mirent à pousser et son visage se métamorphosa. Un grognement grave et menaçant naquit dans sa gorge et Stiles frissonna.

- Je te dis que tu vas manger. C'est compris ?

L'adolescent eu envie de pleurer. Tout de suite, maintenant. Il était étrange que l'horreur de la situation lui apparaisse clairement à cet instant là mais ce fut le cas. Il ferma les yeux, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je suppose que tu as l'intention de me mâcher la nourriture comme une mère louve avec ses petits ? Lança-t-il, sarcastique, sans y croire un seul instant, mais même dans l'ombre il put percevoir la tension de Derek.

- C'est exactement ce que je vais faire, répondit celui-ci après un silence.

Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa sous la terreur mais il n'eut pas le temps de se préparer à quoi que ce soit que les lèvres de l'alpha s'écrasèrent sur les siennes pour les ouvrir de force et y glisser la viande crue gorgée de sang frais. Il frémit de tout son être, poussant un gémissement de répulsion qui se noya dans leur gorge. Paupières étroitement crispées, il se força à mâcher, puis à avaler. C'est comme s'il avait oublié comment faire, comment déglutir, comment faire glisser la nourriture le long de sa trachée. Derek se retira pour arracher de ses dents un autre morceau de viande qu'il se mit à mâchonner.

- Si tu vomis, je t'arrache la gorge, compris ?

Stiles hocha la tête, les sanglots bloqués dans sa gorge. C'était sans doute totalement irréaliste, délirant, mais après tout, peut-être bien que c'était le cas : il délirait. La fièvre, tout ça. Toujours est-il que dans l'obscurité, paralysé par ses blessures, il eut la terrible sensation d'être violé. Violé dans son âme, violé dans son cœur, violé dans son corps. Le viol suprême d'être là, nu, vulnérable, toutes ses peurs et ses émotions étalées au grand jour.

Le viol de la chair mâchouillée qu'une bouche étrangère lui enfonçait dans la bouche.

* * *

- Alors, Action ou Vérité ?

Derek ne soupirait même plus. Depuis combien de temps jouaient-ils à ce jeu stupide ? Peu importe. Si ça pouvait éloigner les cauchemars, la peur, le sommeil, si ça pouvait éloigner l'ombre et la mort, alors, il voulait bien continuer à y jouer. Immobile, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser échapper dans un souffle :

- Vérité …

Y avait-il encore un sens, à vouloir à tout pris faire comme si tout était normal au milieu de l'horreur ? Y avait t-il encore un sens à rire, lorsqu'on sent nos pieds déraper contre le bord de la falaise, notre corps, déséquilibré, chuter inexorablement vers le gouffre – vers le vide ? Sans doute pas.

Stiles sembla réfléchir un instant. Livide, les yeux éteints, les cernes noires. Il faisait peur.

- Est ce que … commença-t-il, quand on était dans la piscine … et que j'ai dû te lâcher pour essayer de joindre Scott, est ce que t'as eu peur est-ce que … est ce que t'as cru que je ne reviendrais pas ?

Derek cligna des paupières. Il ne s'y était pas préparé, à celle-là.

- Oui, avoua-t-il sans le regarder. Je l'espérais, mais je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me rechercher.

Stiles déglutit.

- Et bien, ça fait plaisir à entendre …

- Tu veux la vérité ? Tu l'as. C'était pas mon idée, ce jeu.

En voyant Stiles, il comprit qu'il ne devait pas laisser la colère le submerger, parce que tout ne tenait plus qu'à ce mécanisme des questions et des réponses qui s'enchaînaient.

- Action ou Vérité ? Demanda-t-il alors, plutôt brusquement.

Stiles émit un petit gloussement à mi chemin de l'hystérie.

- Eh bien, vérité, je suppose …

Derek vrilla ses yeux dans les siens.

- Est ce que l'idée ne t'as jamais effleuré qu'en tant qu'orphelin d'une famille que j'ai vu brûler de mes yeux, j'étais le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce que tu ressentais... par rapport à ta mère et à ta culpabilité d'être encore en vie ?

Ce n'était pas une question et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il la posait quand même. Les yeux de Stiles se troublèrent et ses battements de cœur s'accélèrent.

- Non, je n'y avais jamais ... je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement... action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

Il y eut un instant de silence, comme le calme avant la tempête puis Stiles s'écria férocement :

- Et toi, te rends-tu compte que ta pétasse de prof a tout copié de ma personnalité pour te séduire ?!

Derek se figea. Il crut qu'il allait le jeter au sol mais il resta là, interdit, la colère se peignant dangereusement sur ses traits. Stiles sentit le sang quitter son visage lorsqu'il réalisa toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je suis désolé ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, je … je ne sais plus ce que je dis je … Derek … j'aurais aimé avoir un grand frère comme toi. Un grand frère qui me protégerai et un peu grognon peut-être mais auquel j'aurais pu tout raconter... ça fait du bien parfois … de parler … et j'aurais pu parler, si t'avais été là. Je t'aurais dit à quel point j'avais peur que papa meurt ou qu'il se mette à boire, je t'aurais dit comme j'ai peur d'être seul le soir quand il part et que je revois de nouveau l'accident et maman, que j'entends encore sa voix et que la sens, à côté de moi, comme avant. _Bonne nuit mon ange. _Tu aurais été là, pour chasser les monstres qui emplissent la maison vide et pour faire à manger, quand papa est trop crevée pour le faire et que c'était elle qui s'occupait de ces choses-là … comme les chaussettes dans l'armoire … les chaussette bien pliées et alignées, tu sais ? Et y a les tee shirt aussi … et tu râles parce que c'est pas ton ordre à toi …

Il poussa un sanglot. Derek le fixait, livide, choqué, le visage sans expression.

- Tu aurais été là … pour ranger les chaussettes et les tee shirt à leur place et pour me dire que tout irait bien et j'aurais su que c'était vrai parce que c'est toi qui le disais. On aurait jouer aux jeux vidéos ensemble et je me sentirai pas si seul, débile et inintéressant. J'aurais aimé … avoir un frère comme toi, qui me fasse croire un instant que je vaux vraiment quelque chose.

Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, Derek mis la main sur sa joue pour la caresser doucement.

- Tu connais x-men ? Demanda Stiles tout à trac, l'air complètement fou.

Le loup hocha la tête, la gorge contractée par le chagrin.

_Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé avoir un petit frère comme toi. Un petit frère auquel j'aurais pu enseigner à être fort et qui m'aurait appris à vivre. J'aurais voulu avoir un frère comme toi à protéger. _

- J'ai toujours aimé les super-héros, tu sais. Surtout les x-mens. J'adorais Wolverine. C'était un homme bourru et peu aimable, assez solitaire, différent des autres super-héros. Parfois, il se transformait en bête, et il en voulait à la terre entière de lui avoir fait tant de mal, d'avoir joué avec lui et de l'avoir manipulé. Et il disait toujours qu'il s'en fichait de tout. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il est juste un peu trop sensible et affectueux et il se sait pas comment le gérer. Et y a cette fille, Malicia. Elle aussi, elle est spéciale. Et il sont totalement différents mais elle seule, dans sa fragilité, arrive à briser sa carapace … et il la protège toujours. Elle est sa préféré. J'ai toujours voulu … avoir un Wolverine, moi aussi... Tu lui ressemble un peu, non … ?

Il tremblait. Il tremblait de plus en plus fort et Derek le serra contre lui dans l'espoir de lui donner un peu de chaleur. Il ne répondit pas. Il n'arrivait pas à faire ces choses là.

- Derek ... je vais mourir, hein ?

Il avait les yeux fermés, une grimace de souffrance sur les lèvres et les doigts de Derek, derrière la nuque du jeune homme, se strièrent de zébrures noires.

- Oui. Tu vas mourir, Stiles.

Le silence retomba, comme dans un cauchemar, presque avec douceur. Stiles fut le premier à reprendre la conversation.

- Personne ne m'a jamais embrassé, avoua-t-il enfin. Personne … n'a jamais posé ses lèvres su les miennes si ne m'as caressé le visage le matin au réveil en me regardant au fond des yeux. J'aurais voulu … j'aurais voulu que quelqu'un m'embrasse comme s'il m'aimait vraiment. Même pas comme dans les films, juste … avec amour.

La mort sembler briser toutes les barrières. La témérité le poussa à lever la main pour la poser, fébrile, sur la nuque de Derek qu'il effleura du bout des ongles.

- Derek … l'appela-t-il dans un souffle rauque de douleur et de désir, embrasse-moi …

Alors le loup tourna le regard dans sa direction pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. Une lueur étrange enflammait ses prunelles menthe à l'eau, presque électrique. Il tressaillit au contact de ses doigts et enfouit les siens dans ses cheveux. Son autre main alla caresser son front, ses tempes, ses joues, ses lèvres. Il avait l'air grave et tendre à la fois. Stiles ferma les yeux dans un gémissement de plaisir, très brièvement, pour le regarder de nouveau. Et Derek se pencha, avec douceur cette fois, pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fermèrent les yeux en même temps. Très doucement, Derek lécha d'abord ses commissures de lèvres puis suça sa lèvre supérieur avant d'approfondir le baiser. Quand il se retira, Stiles sentit le souffle du loup sur visage, entre sa bouche entrouverte, son odeur musqué l'envahissant, troublant ses sens. La main posée sur sa joue – et Stiles devinait aisément ce qu'il était en train de faire – Derek posa son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés. Il ne parlait pas. Stiles non plus.

Il n'y avait sans doute pas grand chose à dire.

_Voilà. C'est la fin. Je dois choisir maintenant. Comme ces livres quand j'étais enfant : choisissez votre fin. Ca me fait penser à Alice au pays des merveilles. Des panneaux devant moi. « Happy end » à gauche et « Sad End » à droite … Les fins tristes font pleurer, n'est-ce pas ? Ca donne la nausée. Cette sale impression qui reste incrusté dans la peau et emplie notre bouche d'une odeur écœurante indéfinissable. En ce monde de lumières et d'ombres, ne passons-nous pas suffisamment de temps à pleurer et à vomir sans vague, sans heurt, la connerie d'une humanité qui se croit forte dans la méchanceté et crache sur la gentillesse, comme une faiblesse. _

_Le rire, c'est communicatif, non ? Alors... peut-être devrions-nous essayer ? De rire, de temps en temps, en se fichant pas mal de ce qu'on peut penser de nous ? _

_Oui, Stiles mourrait sûrement, en vrai. Certainement. Mais croire en la lumière, c'est déjà lui donner une existence. _

_Si les méchants pouvaient évacuer ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur, dire leur douleur, leur haine, leur folie et trouver oreille qui ne les jugera pas, si la rédemption existait ailleurs que sur un texte d'évangile auquel plus personne ne croit _

_Si la mort était vue autrement que comme une fin effroyable mais plutôt comme la poursuite du chemin, comme lorsqu'on prend l'avion pour un pays étranger. La vie, comme une expérience parmi tant d'autre, un contrat, comme quand on signe pour un boulot. Yen a des cool, yen a des nulles. C'est comme ça _

_Si on agissait par amour, par vérité si on ne se trahissait jamais pour l'intérêt des autres si on décidait d'ignorer les insultes pour écouter les sourires … _

_Si j'avais à choisir, là, maintenant ... entre une fin heureuse ou une fin malheureuse... _

_La porte s'ouvrirait. Scott serait là, accompagné de la meute et du chérif. Ils les trouveraient avachis sur le sol, enlacés, Stiles inconscient dans les bras d'un Derek amorphe et abattu. Mais Stiles ne serait pas mort. Ils l'emmèneraient à l'hôpital et son père se mettrait à pleurer. Parce que c'est beau, un homme qui pleure. Et Derek trouverait le courage de venir le voir et de lui dire « Vous devriez avoir une conversation avec votre fils, monsieur. Au sujet de ses cauchemars, de ses angoisses, de ses crises de panique. Au sujet de sa mère. » Mais il ne trahirait pas le secret, parce qu'un secret, ça ne se trahit pas. Et il tiendrait la main en Stiles, fortement, la poigne qui fout des décharges d'énergie jusque dans le cœur, jusque dans l'âme, et il lui murmurerait à l'oreille :_

_« Wolverine compte sur toi, gamin. Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner, il serait perdu sans personne à protéger. Tu ne peux pas le quitter avant de savoir ce que ça fait, de se réveiller à ses côtés et qu'il te regarde te réveiller, en te caressant la joue avec douceur, juste comme ça, laisse moi te montrer ... » _

Fin

**Alors ? :D **


End file.
